User talk:Midnight68
Recommended Layout'''You are currently viewing '''Memory Alpha without recommended changes to the standard layout. To apply these changes, please click on the following Apply link - to just get rid of this notice, click on Reject. In either case, click Save page on the page that follows. Apply - Reject Welcome to Memory Alpha, Midnight68! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "File:TerranEmpire1.jpg" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur (Talk) 2010-12-25T04:40:11 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Fanon information in articles Please note that Memory Alpha articles only include canon information. If you are interested in contributing information from fan created works you may want to check out Star Trek Expanded Universe or Memory Gamma. Thanks! - 04:54, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Contributing to MA Please dont be discouraged and feel that your contributions to MA will not be honored. We always welcome new contributors and should you have any questions or concerns pertaining to editing or rules on MA, you can bring them up in Memory Alpha: Ten Forward or for editing a certain article, you can bring up the issue directly on the article's/image's talk page for further discussion. Thank you. – Distantlycharmed 21:51, December 25, 2010 (UTC)